Tomorrow is another day
by anake12
Summary: Un niño, cuyo hermano era muy molesto, trata de recordar todo lo que paso antes de que quedara hospitalizado, dándose cuenta de varias cosas y, sobretodo, viendo con sus propios ojos su muerte.
1. Chapter 1

**Holu~ alguien me extraño?, ... no?... ok~ ;U; xD ok no, pues seee...eh vuelto gente buena de la calle y... su casa (?) y con una nueva historia que no es yaoi *le tiran un zapato* no me odien QnQ es que es referente a FNAF 4 y... pues quise hacer esto, ok, esta historia NO tiene yaoi, pero SI tiene un poquito de misterio (creo) xD bueno, comencemos (por cierto, ya no dejare notas hasta el final de la historia, osea hasta que concluya) uwu ahora si, les dejo leer.**

 **FNAF y los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Scoot Cawthon (el fabuloso *u*)**

* * *

 **CAP. 1:**

-Usted cree pueda recordar algo?

-No estoy seguro, esta muy delicado, deberíamos irnos y dejarlo reposar, lo necesita de verdad-"Donde estoy...? Esas voces... que paso..."

-De acuerdo, doctor-"Doctor...? Creo que... puedo recordar...?"

Flash-Back:

 _5 días antes de la fiesta_.

Que te hizo esta vez...?, te encerró en tu cuarto, verdad?, no temas, estaré contigo.

"No entiendo porque lo hace... desde que madre se fue hace mucho tiempo el se comporta de esa manera, a veces creo que ni padre me puede ayudar..."

Me dirigí hacia mis muñecos-Son mis amigos- Dije para mi mismo, gire mi cabeza para mi cama, ahí estaba el, FredBear, siempre estuvo conmigo y me ayuda en todo.

Fui a la puerta mientras seguía llorando y comencé a desesperarme, empece a tocar la puerta con fuerza para poder salir, pero no funciono, lo único que hice fue acostarme en el suelo, en posición fetal y llorar en silencio mientras que FredBear me miraba y dijo.

Mañana sera un nuevo día.

Fin Flash-Back:

Desperté, mire a mis alrededores y me encontraba acostado en el suelo, en frente de mi cama con una linterna en mano-¿Que sucede?-Espere respuesta de alguien y no las obtuve, incluso esperaba una respuesta de FredBear, pero creo que no esta.

Vi la cama, mi muñeco de Freddy se encontraba ahí, me pregunto...-¿Donde están los otros?-No le tome mucha importancia y seguí observando el cuarto-Mi cuarto...-No recuerdo haber vuelto a casa, pero... que paso...?, todo esto me esta confundiendo mucho , igualmente me dirigí a la puerta semi-abierta, estaba muy oscuro asi que decidí usar la linterna, no había nada.

Me fije el reloj, 2:00AM, me quede pensando hasta que escuche un ruido extraño, me fui a la puerta izquierda y cuando prendí la linterna había algo al fondo del pasillo que se oculto, inmediatamente cerré la puerta, comencé a llorar, estaba muy asustado-Debe haber mas-Rápidamente corrí a la puerta derecha y paso lo mismo, pero era otra cosa.

3:00AM, mire atrás, a mi cama y me encontré con unos osos roboticos semi destruidos, grite lo mas fuerte que pude y los alumbre con la linterna, estos hicieron un ruido extraño y se fueron detrás de la cama. Dios, ¿que me estas haciendo padecer?

4:00AM, Todo esta tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo..., de vuelta me dirigí a la puerta izquierda y justo cuando iba a alumbrar escuche una suave pero ronca respiración detrás de ella, cerré la puerta y puse mi oreja para poder seguir escuchando, luego de unos segundos escuche pasos corriendo, no creo que sean del que esta detrás de la puerta, pero después deje de escuchar esa respiración y volví a alumbrar, suspire, me sentí aliviado por mi primera vez en esta noche.

5:00AM, ¿cuanto tiempo tengo que estar aqui?, ya no me gusta esto, lo peor es que los bichitos esos no me dejan en paz, también me estuve fijando en muchas cosas, cosas que estaré "investigando" mediante las noches siguientes.

6:00AM, por fin, creo que mi sufrimiento acabo, cerré mis ojos y suspire aliviado por segunda vez, pero, al abrirlos estaba en un pasadizo oscuro.

 _"Diversión con Plushtrap"_

Ese susurro... no sonaba humano-Plushtrap...-Reconocía el nombre, era... uno de esos muñecos que venden en "FredBear's Family Dinner", me fije otra vez mi mano, la linterna esta ahí, que debía hacer?, no estoy seguro, pero por curiosidad alumbre al frente y ahí estaba el, sentado en un silla con mirada perdida hacia el suelo.

Volví a apagar la linterna después de 30 segundos, no quise volver a encenderla, mala decisión, escuche pequeños pasos y cuando volví a encenderla, ya no estaba ahí, me asuste, la apague de vuelta y en menos de tres segundos.

 _ **¡SKRREEEE!**_

 _Too Bad._


	2. Chapter 2

**Por cierto, la imagen de portada es de Miracles-kanaiis, olvide ponerlo en el anterior capitulo nwnU, ahora si... al fic! nwn.**

 **:'v**

* * *

 **CAP. 2:**

-¡TENGO QUE VERLO!-"Ahora... que sucede...?"

-¡Señor por favor!, ¡Guarde la calma!

-¡¿Como quiere que me calme si mi hijo esta en- "¿Que...?, ¿Pa-papá?, yo.. no entiendo... pero... creo que... puedo recordar algo mas...?"

 **Flash-Back:**

 _4 días antes de la fiesta._

"Ya puedo salir... por fin..."

Sali del cuarto, por fin podia salir, pero... Fredbear... esta... arriba del reloj? Que extraño, si recuerdobien el estaba en mi cama... no importa, sera mejor salir de aqui, con paso lento fui al cuarto de la derecha-el cuarto de mi hermana...-Dije para mi mismo, ahi estaba un _"juguete"_ que a ella le gustaba, no tome mucha importancia, pero lo que me extraño fue que Fresbear estuviera ahi mirandome, me sentia raro, pero ya que.

Saliendo del cuarto fui hasta la sala, donde estaba el televisor y el sofa, Fredbear estaba sentado en este. Me dirigi a la tele y la Prendi.

" _FredBear and Friends 1983"_

Eso decia en la television, era un comercial del restsurante ese, deje de ver la tele y dirigi mi mirada a FredBear, decidi ir hacia el y justo cuando estaba cerca.

¡ **BUUU!**

Me cai al piso, abraze mis piernas y llore mas fuerte. No entiendo como pude seguir recibiendo este maltrato. Mire a Fredbear otra vez y el volvio a decir esa oracion.

 _Mañana sera un nuevo dia._

 **Fin Flash-Back:**

Desperte, fabuloso, vuelvo a estar en este cuarto, la verdad no entiendo que es lo que hago aqui, y no, para nada me gusta estar en este lugar, detesto asustarme, cada que me asusto me pongo a llorar, por eso todos me dicen _lloron,_ Bueno, olvidando mi asquerosa vida a un lado, me pregunto quienes seran esos mounstros que estan por la puerta-Freddy...-Susurre y vi que seguia como en la noche anterior, nada habia cambiado, pero mi duda seguia-¿Donde estan los otros?-Con "los otros" me referia a los unicos _amigos_ verdaderos que tuve.

"Ja! Que tal si esta es una vil broma de mi hermamo, ps creo que ya entrare en la locura, debo estar tranquilo, pensar bien las cosas y, sobretodo, guardar la calma ante todo lo que ocurra en esta habitacion del demonio"

Escuche ruidos que venian de la cama, lo habia olvidado, rapidamente apunte la linterna, que por cierto aparecio en mi mano de la nada, hacia la cama y ver de nuevo de ese bichito con forma de oso, me pregunto...-Habra mas de esos?-Quede callado ante lo que dije, no olvidare mas cosas, asi que fui a la puerta y prendi la linterna, igual como la noche anterior vi algo al final del pasillo, esto no traeria nada bueno.

2:00Am, no entiend aun porque estoy en esta habitacion, se muy bien que es la mia, pero eso no explica el porque estoy solo aqui con Freddy, o bueno, me gustaria estar solo con Freddy. Vi atras-¡Dios mio!-Vi a dos de esos bichitos, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y apage la linterna al ver que se fueron.

"Cuantos tiene que ser...? E-Ellos pueden matarme...? No quiero estar aqui, quiero estar con Padre en sus brazos, ya que el fue como una madre para mi.."

3:00Am, Volvi mi atencion a las puertas, fui a la de la izquierda y volvi a escuchar una respiracion, odio esto, cerre la puerta, estaba guardando la calma aunque aun estaba llorando. Fui a la puerta de la derecha y me sorprendi por lo que vi en el pasillo, o mi mente me daba una jugarreta, o acababa de ver a Chica al final del pasillo, pero... no era ese dulce peluche que tenia en mi habitacion, era mucho mas grande, mas aterradora y parecia echa de metal y cables sueltos, sospecho que esta no sera una b9nita noche.

4:00Am, creo q ya me estoy acostumbrando a estar en este lugar, ahora ya no me asusto tanto y esos dos bichitos de la cama ya no aparecen tanto, lo que me preocupa es que cada que me acerco a una puerta escucho que alguien corre, no se que o quien sera per igual, no creo q sea problema si sigo a este ritmo.

5:00Am, vamos reloj...! Solo una hora mas para salir de este infierno en mi habitacion, vamos! Pero... ahora que lo pienso, lo que paso la noche anterior, con Plushtrap, no entiendo que fue eso, me mato?, mori? Pero... sigo aqui, creo que no mori pero... no se exactamente para que estuve ahi... de igual manera tengo que hacer algo contra el.

6:00Am, por fin... suspire de alivio mientras cerraba mis ojos, la verdad no queria abrirlos sabiendo lo que pasaria en estos momentos.

" _Diversion con Plushtrap"_

Volvi a escuchar ese susurro inhumano, no me quedo de otra mas que abrir mis ojos, la verdad aun no entiendo cual es "lo divertido" con Plushtrap, de igual manera-¿Qu-Que hago?-Me atrevi a preguntar pensado no encontrar respuesta de nadie, estaba equivocado.

- _La linterna...-_

Me quede con la piel como gallina y mire la linterna, quien me hablo...?, no se quien lo habra echo, pero si se que era esa misma voz inhumana, como sea, dejando mis pensamientos a un lado apunte la linterna, Plushtrap intento bajarse de la silla, pero al ver la luz se quedo quieto.

"Jaja! Creo que ya lo tengo! Porfin le ganare a ese muñeco diabolico"

No se cuanto tiempo estuve asi pero la linterna se me apago sola despues de un buen tiempo, intente prenderla por todos los medios pero fue inutil, escuche pasos acercarse poco a poco, las lagrimas volvieron a mis ojos para escuchar un fuerte y sordo grito.

 _ **¡SKREEE!**_

 **Too Bad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP. 3:**

 _3 días antes de la fiesta._

- **Veras que pronto te mejoraras...** -" _La voz de la enfermera... a mi me gusta escuchar voces... aunque en mis "sueños" escucho a Fredbear..., Fredbear... Family... Dinner..."_

 ** _Flash-Back:_**

Me encontraba tirado debajo de una mesa llorando, me daba miedo este lugar, mi hermano lo sabe... pero igual me trajo aquí...

 _Él se ha ido sin ti._

 _Él sabe cuanto odias estar aquí._

 _Estas justo al costado de la salida. Si corres, puedes lograrlo._

Las palabras de FredBear... dolían... pero eran ciertas, y también es cierto algo... puedo salir de aquí.

 _Apúrate_ _, corre hacia la salida._

Me levante, seguía llorando, pero quería salir de aquí, tenia que hacerlo, así que con valor, me dirigí a la _derecha_ , pero una voz me detuvo.

 _¡NO! ¿No recuerdas lo que viste? ¡La salida es hacia el otro lado! Date prisa y vete._

Asumo que fue idiota de mi parte ir hacia ahí, bueno, me dirigí a la _izquierda_ mientras seguía llorando, agh, odio mi miserable existencia, al llegar al extremo apareció el traje de Fredbear del restaurante, pero esta vez con una persona dentro de ella, bueno, después de todo es un traje de resortes al igual que _Spring-Bonnie_ **(¡Que es hombre!, ¡no mujer!)** , bueno bueno, me desvié, la cosa es que escuche otra vez la voz de Fredbear.

 _Es demasiado tarde. ¡Ve por el otro lado y busca a alguien que te ayude! ¡Sabes lo que pasará si él te atrapa!_

Camine de vuelta hacia el otro extremo, creo que esto es demasiado para mi, bueno, la cosa es que que... llegue y al pasar entre a otro cuarto me entro una duda, ir hacia allí, o volver con esa persona que probablemente me pueda ayudar, bueno, salí del cuarto, pero volví a entrar, aunque otra vez me detuve y decidí salir **(q** **ue bi-polar XD)** , pero justo en mi segunda salida lo vi... era... _papá_... y estaba metiendo a un señor al traje de Spring-Bonnie, para luego cerrar las puertas, no quise hablar con el... no se porque... pero esa fue la peor decisión en esos momentos, de igual manera volví a entrar al cuarto, pero luego volví a parar en frente de una mesa.

 _Puedes encontrar ayuda si logras pasarlos. Tienes que ser fuerte._

Escuche fuerte y claro a FredBear, pero no pude... me acerque a la mesa que estaba en frente de mi y puse mis manos en ella, no lo soporte mas y caí al suelo, volviendo a llorar.

 _Mañana sera un nuevo día._

 ** _Fin Flash-Back_**

Apuesto a que cuando habrá los ojos estaré de vuelta en ese cuarto del terror... porque la verdad ya siento os nervios en todo mi cuerpo... tengo que hacerlo...

Los abrí, después de pensarlo un buen rato, los abrí, mis ojos, como lo suponía, estoy de vuelta en este lugar y con mi kawaii linterna :3, mi única compañera en esta habitación de locos.

- **No te pongas celoso Freddy, tu también haces buena compañía** -Me acerque a Freddy, también el lindo, pero no puede hacer gran cosa para levantarme los ánimos.

Suspire, no se cuantas veces voy a tener que suspirar en este maldito cuarto.

- **Bien, que empiece la diversión-** No tengo nadie mas con quien hablar, así que tengo que hablar conmigo mismo y eso que yo mismo note mi sarcasmo en mis palabras.

Comencé como siempre, vigilando las puertas y teniendo la misma duda " **¿** _ **de quien proviene la corrida que oigo?**_ " tal vez nunca lo sepa, me gustaría saber si es alguien bueno o... alguien malo, igual... no tengo tantas ganas de saber eso.

 **2:00** , bien, lo tengo todo controlado, todo esta bien, ningún "monstruo" en la mira, jaja hacer esto también me da un poco de risa, pero lo que mas me da es miedo, por suerte ya lo controlo un poco y las ganas de llorar disminuyen. Puede que solo sea un niño de corta edad, pero se que estoy en un grave problema, me encantaría salir por cualquiera de esas dos puertas en estos momentos, encontrar a un adulto responsable y que llamen al estado para que cierren este lugar que solía llamar _hogar._

 **3:00** , Escucho susurro... me dicen...

 _"...Mátate..._

 _...Acaba con este sufrimiento..._

 _.. **ÉL**_ _te hizo esto... nunca te quiso..._

 _... ¿Donde estuvo tu padre para salvarte?..._

 _... Nunca fuiste querido..."_

Dios mio... estoy empezando a pensar que a lo mejor tengo _esquizofrenia_ y nada de esto es verdad... como me gustaría estar en lo cierto...

 **4:00** , Estoy en una esquina, abrazo a mis piernas y las lagrimas fluyen... me balanceo lentamente adelante y atrás... no puedo soportar estar aquí sabiendo que lo vi fue real... Foxy..., aunque fue el animatronico que me da mas miedo, esta vez a sido lo mas horrible y lo peor... esta en mi armario... esto es totalmente hilarante (y que se me note el sarcasmo), Foxy, el animatronico mas aterrador, en mi armario, con una larga lengua y los peores dientes que eh visto en toda mi existencia...

Me pare..., debo ser fuerte no importa que, hice lo de todas las noches, me fije en las puertas, espante a los bichitos y toque la nariz de Freddy, debo de estar atento con Foxy, aunque no sale del armario aun así da miedo.

 **5:00** , me pregunto si podría dar resultado suplicarle a Dios que me saque de aquí, aunque... mi padre nunca creyó en ese tipo de cosas y por lo tanto yo tampoco lo hice... Dios no ayudaría a un hijo de Padre _Ateo_ , agh, soy una _desgracia_ y también una _vergüenza en esto de la Religión,_ es lo que me toco, me tendré que aguantar, uuff ¡Vamos, solo falta una hora mas! pero...

- ** _Plushtrap..._** -Susurre y justo tocaron las **6:00 _,_** agarre fuertemente mi linterna y cerré con fuerza mis ojos... yo sabia muy bien lo que iba a pasar y esto no me gusta, aun no entiendo muy bien lo que tengo que hacer aquí.

 _"La Equis"_

Esa voz... otra vez me habla... la misma que me dijo... _"linterna"_ y _"diversión con Plushtrap",_ supongo que... una "equis", nunca la vi...

Prendí la linterna y vi el pasillo, allí estaba Plushtrap como siempre con una mirada perdida y una postura poco convencional, lo mire fijamente y luego de unos segundo mire el suelo- **La Equis** \- me dije, estaba ahí, ¿como no le pude a ver tomado importancia?, agghh bueno supongo que Plushtrap tiene que estar ahí, entonces... cuando el se mueva debo apuntarle con la linterna y debe quedarse en la _equis_... me pregunto que pasara si lo hago bien... apague la linterna y espere... espere... espere... y espere... esperando el momento adecuado para prenderlo, y justo cuando lo prendí...

 ** _¡Skreeeeee!_**

 _TOO BAD._

* * *

 _ **Se supone que no debería de hacer esto pero igual... AM me disculpara pero...**_

 _ **Nickolock (no veo la ortografía en su nombre): Ok ok, te disculpo Q3Q, o mas bien discúlpame a mi también por ser un poco grosera nwn XD, estaba en "momentos difíciles" y no soportaba nada y a nadie QwQ así que en parte fue culpa de mi mente por traerme malos momentos, pero estoy genial y... pos te disculpo y espero que tu a mi también uwu.**_

 _ **(AM perdón QAQ)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAP. 4:**

 _2 días antes de la fiesta._

\- **Tranquilo estarás mejor pronto** \- Esa es la voz de mi padre, la puedo reconocer no importa yo este en coma, pero... un ruido retumbo por el cuarto, el teléfono había sonado, supongo que sera de mi padre; escuche algunos ruidos pero no sabia que estaba pasando exactamente, hasta que mi padre habla - **¡No me importa lo que digan los otros! ¡Quiero ver a ese restaurante cerrado no importa que!** \- ya se muy bien de que restaurante habla... pero... otro recuerdo se me viene a la mente.

 **Flash-Back:**

Otra vez estaba llorando, al igual que en el recuerdo anterior y lo "mejor" estaba justamente en el mismo lugar.

 _Él te odia._

 _Tienes que levantarte._

 _Puedes salir esta vez, pero tienes que darte prisa._

Esta vez decidí hacerle completamente caso a Fredbear, es lo único que quedaba si quería salir de este horrible lugar, así con mis fuerzas me levante, limpie un poco mis lagrimas y me dirigí a la puerta de la izquierda, saliendo del anterior cuarto, por fin.

En el cuarto donde actualmente me encontraba vi un muñeco de Fredbear- **se-seguro que e-es de decoración** \- susurre para mi mismo y fije mi mirada hacia el frente, lo único que vi fue a un niño con un muñeco.

Camine hacia el y me dijo - **¿Donde esta tu peluche? El mio es Spring-Bonnie** \- Ese muñeco se parece un poco a Plushtrap, pero este tiene un aspecto mas... "agradable" - **Mi papi dice que tengo que tener cuidado de que no muerda mi dedo. Es un atrapa-dedos, me dijo** \- Yo ignore eso y camine un poco por el lugar, hasta que mire los autos, en uno de esos (mas específicos el verde) sobresalía la cabeza de mi muñeco Fredbear, ¿que acaso me sigue a todas partes?, lo mejor es que saliera de aquí.

Ya por fin a fuera del lugar me encontré a una niña, " _A ver que me dice"_ pensé, y me acerque a ella.

\- **¡Será mejor que tengas cuidado! Escuche que cobran vida en la noche. Y si mueres, ellos esconden tu cuerpo y nunca le dicen a nadie** \- no se que eh echo para escuchar esto, ¿a que se refiere con eso?, ¿es una indirecta?, ¿o acaso la niña esta solo me quiere asustar?, no lo se, pero trague saliva nervioso y creo que las lagrimas salieron con mas fuerza que antes - **¿Porque te vez tan preocupado? ¡Te veo en la fiesta! ¡HA HA HA!** \- se voltio y no me dijo mas, fue ahí donde vi unas flores amarilla y lo peor, otra vez veo la cabeza de Fredbear en una de esas, sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro y me dirija a la esquina.

Al llegar cerca de la pista había un niño, ya lo conozco, y el a mi; cuando me vio se echo a reír en la vereda - **¿No eres tu el niño que se esconde bajo la mesa y llorar?** \- Me dijo, yo solo talle mis ojos para poder limpiar las lagrimas, lo malo es que no funciono - **¡HA HA HA! ¡Nadie mas se asusta! ¿Por que tu si? ¡Deja de ser un bebé!** \- Salí corriendo decidido a llegar rápido a mi casa, pero me encuentro con otro niño.

\- **¿Vas a ir a la fiesta? Todos van a ir a la fiesta. Oh espera ¡Tu tienes que ir! ¡Es TU cumpleaños! ¡HA HA!** \- ese niño se muy bien quien es, siempre lleva un globo consigo, yo solo lo ignore y me corriendo otra vez.

Después de correr un buen rato entre a mi casa viendo a Fredbear sentado tranquila mente en el sillón, ¡¿Que acaso me sigue a todas partes?!, la verdad que nunca había notado esto.

 _Ten cuidado._

Cuidado... ¿Cuidado de que?, la verdad no lo supe y tampoco lo quise saber, lo único que hice fue ir corriendo a mi cuarto y cuando estoy cerca de mi cama.

 ** _¡SKRREEE!_**

Mi hermano se había escondido debajo de la cama y salio, asustándome, otra vez; Me tire al piso a llorar mas fuerte mientras abrazaba mis piernas.

 _Mañana sera un nuevo día._

 **Fin Flash-Back**

1:00AM, Ya me encontraba en el maldito cuarto de los espantos, pero esta vez fue diferente, apenas pude sentir mi cuerpo, mire a mi alrededor y me pare con rabia, solté la linterna y me golpee la cabeza lo mas fuerte posible contra la pared.

\- **¡¿Por que demonios me pasa esto a mi?!** \- Sabia muy bien que solo era un recuerdo del pasado, pero no puedo recordar nada, tengo que esperar a que algo nuevo venga a mi mente y a si lo recuerde - **¡No debo caer! -** Me dije golpeando la pared con con mis manos mientras que mi cabeza estaba recostado en ella - **¡No debo dejar que me afecte!** \- Grite con rabia, debía desahogarme de alguna manera y esta fue la que encontré.

 **2:00AM** , ya calmado agarre mi linterna, me acerque a las puertas, y _ellos_ estaban ahí, claro que fue muy tonto de mi parte dejar que la rabia domine mi cuerpo, pero ya que.

La verdad es que todo esta yendo de mal en peor, los bichitos esos ya salen constantemente y... hasta creo que si no los alumbro _alguien_ puede salir de donde sea y... asustarme, de igual forma yo solo hago "mi trabajo" y mantengo a esos monstruos fuera de esta habitación.

 **3:00AM** , los malditos no se que quieren hacer, hace un momento me salto en frente un maldito cupcake o eso creo que era, afortunadamente lo evito sin poder creerlo pero de la nada desapareció, solo espero que esa haya sido mi imaginación y no otra cosa.

Volteo hacia la cama para espantar a los bichitos esos y me encuentro con una sorpresa, en la mesita de noche hay unas píldoras - **¿De donde salieron?** \- me cuestione, pues durante estos días nunca había visto este objeto ahí.

 **4:00AM** , En mi parecer creo que Foxy no es un monstruo definitivamente, después de alumbrarlo unas cuantas veces se convierte en un peluche, se parece al mio, pero el mio no tiene cabeza, de igual forma lo ignoro y sigo con el resto, creo que la clave de este "juego" es solo escuchar la respiración que causan estas cosas y nada mas, claro que debo de poner mucha atención, pero siempre la hago.

 **5:00AM** , mitad robot, mitad... la verdad no se, creo que son completamente robots, los cables que dejan tirado por el suelo lo dice todo, el maldito cupcake no me a vuelto a asustar o... eso creo, el difícil hacer esto, aun no entiendo que es lo que hago en este lugar.

Me voy hacia la puerta de la izquierda y escucho, la verdad es difícil poder escuchar algo, por eso me concentro. No escuche nada y como idiota que soy prendo la linterna encontrándome con Bonnie, este al verme se lanzo encima mio emitiendo un horrible sonido mientras ponía al expuesto sus afilados dientes. Cerré fuertemente mis ojos esperando mi fin, esperando la muerte, pro gusto sonó la alarma.

 _Abre esos ojos._

Al abrirlos ya no estaba Bonnie, solo estaba el oscuro techo, me levante con miedo y con lagrimas en los ojos, en mi mano, como siempre, se encontraba mi linterna, di un suspiro de alivio, casi y muero si no fuera porque la campana me salvo - **Ha ha salvado por la campana** \- reí un poco, pero aun seguía asustado, es hora de "jugar" con Plushtrap.

\- **Muy bien plushtrap, ahora si lo haré bien** \- Agarre lo mas fuerte que pude mi linterna y espero el momento gusto para poder alumbrar. Solo 10 segundos y ya alumbre, y me encontré a Plushtrap yéndose por la puerta izquierda según mi perspectiva, bien bien, creo que si estoy yendo de bien.

Espere... y... espere... no se cuando pueda ser el momento gusto, un movimiento y seguro acabo en suelo con su horrible grito.

Prendo la linterna y...

 _ **¡SKREEEEE!**_

 _Too Bad._


	5. Chapter 5

**CAP. 5:**

 _ **1 día antes de la fiesta.**_

 _Ya no escucho nada... ¿sera que me olvidaron?, no lo creo... papá es muy bueno con todos, incluso era muy con los niños en el restaurante..., siempre tratando de que no se acerquen a los animatronicos y sobre todo... a un cuarto..._

 **Flash-Back:**

Al parecer me encontraba en un cuarto, ni tan oscuro, ni tan largo... era... un simple cuarto, aunque tampoco tan simple, al ver ami alrededor habían cabezas, un cuerpo, y varias piezas metálicas por doquier, las cabezas les pertenecía a Fredbear y el otro a Spring-Bonnie, supongo que estaba eso de repuesto, para cuando ellos estuvieran en mal estado o algo por el estilo.

Aquellos pensamientos se me fueron al notar que, no estaba en posición fetal y nada por el estilo, estaba arrodillado en frente de la puerta, las lagrimas caían de mis ojos, no se porque, pero golpee la puerta lo mas fuerte que puse, al parecer esta estaba cerrada con seguro...

\- **¡Por favor! ¡Déjenme salir!** \- Grite, pues, no me gustaban los espacios cerrados, y _el_ lo sabia muy bien, lo odio, pero tambien lo quiero, es una rara emoción que siento por mi hermano - **¡POR FAVOR!** \- Grite mas fuerte, no lo soporte mas y me tire al suelo a llorar, mientras que escuchaba de fondo una risa grave y siniestra que asustaba - **... por favor, déjenme salir...** \- por que a mi..., odio esto, el me odia, yo lo se... el no me quiere..., lo se..., el te uso, lo se...,

 **Fin Flash-Back:**

Y esa se supone que es mi feliz vida... siendo un niño se supone que mi vida debería ser "flores y colores" pero no, la mía es horrible y asquerosa, tal vez... solo tal vez... este tipo de "coma" sea bueno, no lo veré mas, pero... tambien _ellos_ me pueden matar, que seria mejor, sufrir con _el_ o quedar con _ellos_ y tener la mínima posibilidad de vivir, osea.. casi nada de buena suerte tengo, lo peor, este cuarto, no me ayuda en nada, ¿habrá una explicación lógica a por que estoy en este lugar? ¿algún día lo sabre?, se supone que yo tengo que saber que es y sera de mi vida, pero no, la verdad yo no se... lo único que se es que mi vida es una estupidez, ni siquiera debí existir, soy muy llorón, son muy débil, soy... una basura.

 **2:00AM** , ¿y ahora...?, Fredbear tambien me quiere "dar un hermoso regalo", ¿que acaso el no me quería?, se supone que el, junto con mis peluches, eran mis únicos amigos y el me ataca, tengo que estar atento a sus pisadas, el no hace respiraciones como los otros, el es... "especial"

 _ **(por falta de inspiración su escritora se saltara a las 5:00AM, gracias por su atención :v)**_

 **5:00AM** , bien, le agarre el "toque" es mas fácil controlar a Fredbear, sus pisadas hacen mucho ruido y eso es bueno, y lo mejor, no lo tengo que ver, al parecer el odia la luz de mi linterna :'v, es muy malo, como sea... solo le cierro la puerta en la cara y se va, es... prácticamente... "fácil", a menos que sea un idiota y la cague toda por completo

 **6:00AM** , se termino :v, ahora... a por plushtrap.

 _Fun with Plushtrap_

Juro que eso me dio un tremendo escalofríos - **Ahora te ganare Plushtrap** \- Creo que una de mis "metas" era ganarle a Plushtrap, no se... es mi enemigo mortal :'v, aunque... solo lo eh visto un par de días y ya, como sea... debo concentrarme.

 _29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22_

Los segundos disminuyen, si no estoy mal, solo hay un tiempo limitado para que Plushi Trap salga y te coma :'v, y esos segundos se acaban.

 _16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9_

¡Es la hora!, cerré los ojos con fuerza y prendí la linterna, grande fue mi sorpresa que al abrirlos Plushtrap estaba sentado en la "X", lo mire detenidamente eh hice un baile de la victoria, claro, obviamente psicológico; no se si esto me beneficiara en algo o... solo quieren joderme un poco, de igual forma lo logre... y estoy orgulloso de mi mismo.

.

.

.

 _ **(corto pero ñeh...**_

 _ **Nickolock o como se escriba :'v: no pos... los nighmares se quedaran sin protagonismo por que Sholo :'v y Plushtrap es kawaii nwn)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. 6** _(_ o _por deos solo un cap mas para acabar! Siii!)_

Ya creo que ni se acuerdan de mi, soy inservible a la vista de cualquiera, deberian desconectarme para dejarme ir en paz, tal vez de esa manera pueda olvidar esos malos recuerdos que mi hermanoo me hizo pasar, y... puede que pueda ver otra vez a mi madre...

No se cuanto tiempo a pasado, siento que son años estando entre tanta oscuridad, pero apuesto y solo han sido dias, me pregunto... ¿Donde esta mi padre?, el me venia a ver estos dias, pero... de un momento a otro... ya no esta, es como si hubiera desaparecido..., Padre, Vincent, Sr. solo espero que... no hagas una locura.

Un recuerdo me llega a la mente, pero no lo procesa bien... ¿por que tiemblo? Es solo un recuerdo, ya eh vivido muchos.

 **Flash-Back:**

 _ **0 dias antes de la fiesta**_

Ahi estaba yo de nuevo, llorando arrodillado en el frio piso, pero no esta solo, no, adivinen quienes estaban a mi alrededor, si, mi hermano y su "fantastico" grupo de amigos, todos son unos homosexuales de mierda, ellos saben todo lo que paso, todo lo que hace mi hermano, y... ¿Les da pena? ¡Claro que no!, se burlan de mi y ayudan a mi hermano a seguir con sus maldades.

\- **Wow, Tu hermano es un completo bebe, ¿no es asi?**

- **Es muy gracioso**

- **¿Por que no lo ayudamos a que se acerque? ¡Lo amara!**

\- ¡ **N-no por favor!** \- Grite, no soportaba verme de esta forma, ¿Que piensan hacerne?, ¿Volver a encerrarme? ¿Dejarme solo? De todas formas... no creo que esto acabe bien.

- **Vamos chicos, demos al pequeñin un pequeño empujon, ¡El quiere estar de forma cercana y personal!** \- Me agarraron entre los cuatro, intentaba librarme de su agarre pero era imposible, pataleaba y gritaba, pero nadie me hacia caso.

\- **¡No! ¡No quiero ir!** \- Mis esfuerzos eran en vano.

\- **¡Escucharon al pequeño! ¡Quiere acercarse mucho mas! ¡Ha Ha Ha!** \- Me cargaron por todo el pasadiso, los recuerdos anteriores fueron traumas para mi, no quiero estar ahi, ayudenme...

Despues de intentar, otra vez, soltarme llegamos a donde estaban cantanto Fredbear y Spring Bonnie, su show estaba normal, la gente los admiraba y no prestaban atencion a lo que me pasaba.

- **¡Hey chicos, creo que el pequeñin dijo que quiere darle un gran beso a Fredbear! ¡Ha Ha!**

\- **¡A las tres! Uno... Dos...** \- Tres... lo hicieron, los muy hijos de su mamá lo hicieron, me tiraron en la boca de Fredbear.

 _ **¡ Crack !**_

 **Fin Flash-Black**

 ** _¿Quien fue el causante?_**

 _\- ¿Fui yo? - Bonnie_

 _\- ¿Acaso yo? - Freddy_

 _\- ¿Tal ves fui yo? - Chica_

 _\- ¿O.. soy yo? - Foxy_

 ** _Me arrebataron la unica felicidad que me quedaba, Y se los agradesco HA HA HA, su cara de confusion me da tanta gracia HE HE , se preguntaran... ¿Por se los agradesco?, Pues por que de esa manera les puedo devolver el favor, de la manera en la que ustedes lo hicieron, sin piedad y con dolor, no puedes huir, no puedes pensar, no puedes sonreir, no puedes vivir, solamente... NO PUEDES (YOU CAN'T) ¡HA HA HA HA HA!_**

 ** _\- Vincent_**

* * *

 ** _Seeeee, pobre niño, me rompio el kokoro escribir esto ;-; pero ya que._**

 ** _Oigame Guest (El que comento :v), ¡pero porsupollo que lo hago!, me gusta ver a mi hermoso Alfredo de Uke con Facxy :v, digo, es adorable verlo de esa manera, pero... hay un solo problema, pues... lo que pasa es que esta es mi ultima historia here, osea aqui, pues me pienso "mudar" a Wattpad, ya dire mis razones :'), Dime si no te molesto que lo haga en Wattpad porque seria mas sencillo para mi, bueno... gracias :D_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. 7** _(último cap. Wiiiii!)_

Abrí los ojos, no... ya no me encuentro en aquella habitación del demonio, ahora estoy en un lugar lleno de obscuridad, el recuerdo... aquel causante de mi estado de coma... viene a mi como un flash, me duele..., me duele saber que el causante de esto sea mi propio hermano.

Estoy arrodillado, llorando, y Fredbear esta en frente mio, atrás de el están mis únicos amigos, ¿Que esta pasando?, al pestañear pude sentir mis lagrimar salir con fluidez.

\- **¿Por que estoy aquí?** \- Me atreví a preguntar, pero no tuve respuesta.

No entiendo cual es la razón de esto, jamas eh echo nada malo en mi vida, esto debe ser un error, esto debe ser un sueño...

\- **¿Puedes escucharme? ... bueno, no se si puedas escucharme, ... lo siento** \- Su voz se iba quebrando, ya se quien era, jamas creí que esto pasara de esta manera, él llorando, imposible.

 _Estas roto._

Extrañamente Foxy desapareció de mi vista

 _..._

 _Todavía somos tus amigos._

Señalo a Freddy, Bonnie y Chica (Foxy había desaparecido), pero esta ultima desapareció como Foxy.

 _..._

 _¿Todavía lo crees?_

Ahora Bonnie desaprecio.

...

 _Yo sigo aquí._

Ahora Freddy.

...

 _Yo te arreglare._

Y por ultimo... él.

...

Me sentí débil en esos momentos, ahora verdaderamente se como se siente... _ser basura_ , jamas debí haber existido, todo este rollo se acabo, soy libre, o... eso es lo que yo creo.

 _Piiiiiiiiiiiii_

El sonido de una maquina suena, la vida de una persona se fue.

 ** _y todos le llamaban llorón, mira quien fue quien lloro al final._**

* * *

 _ **Y... ese es el fin :), ¡por fin!, hace tiempo quería terminar esto, pero... neh y... como bonus (la verdad no hay bonus :'v) un aviso zukulhento :v**_

 _ **pero esto sera en... no se, ¿siguiente cap?, ¡no lo se ustedes solo miren y ya! :'v**_

 _ **Guest! mi cuenta esta en el aviso ;^;**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Aviso zukulhento :v_

 _ **¡Holo!, ¡aquí Anake o ahora llamada Puffy a sus ordenes! OwO)7**_

 _ **Bueno pos... ¡me mudo!, pero noo... no de casa :v, si no de cuenta y pos... las razones son estas QuQ.**_

 _ **1.- Mi mamá descubrió mi cuenta :''v**_

 _ **2.- No me dejan estar en la computadora mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **3.- El cel ni la Tablea me ayudan a escribir aquí, no encuentro aplicaciones de FF que me ayuden ;-;**_

 _ **4.- Quiero pizza.**_

 ** _Buenos mijos, eh aquí mi ultima historia:_**

 _Hace mucho tiempo atrás vivía una niña nada kajuai :'v en su casa sola ewe, y pos un día llego su mamá sin avisar y le vio que escribía y vio sus otras historias :'v, se quedo como "¡¿Khá?! ¡Que chuchas es esto!" y la niña como "¡La culpa es de Gitgler! :'v" y luego la castigo sin cel y sin Wi-Fi gratis ;-;, por suerte la niña nada kajuai :'v se porto muy bien y trajo notas buenas a casita uwu, así que le devolvieron el cel y la dejaron entrar a la compu un poco mas de tiempo, la niña nada kajuai quería entrar a su cuenta, pero su mami le dijo "¡Borrarla o te castro!" y la niña "¡Pero mami! no soy hombre pa' que me castres QAQ" y ahí la mamá se fue, ahora la niña termino su ultima historia y esta escribiendo un zukulhento aviso :v_

 ** _Y aquí termina la historia :'v, les digo un secreto, psss la niña nada kajuai soy shio :'v, y como me da flojera borrar esta cuenta me decidí por mudarme por que Yolo, pero ya no a FanFiction (FF) si no a Wattpad "el mundo de los libros" XD, seee... encontré la aplicación de Wattpad y me la descargue, es hermosa *-*, y es mas fácil escribir ahí, así que... bueno mijos eso es todo chao :v_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Nah mentira, como me voy a ir si ni siquiera les eh dado mi UserName XD, bueno Búsquenme como_** _"Puffypuf" **, tal y como esta escrito, por que si lo ponen todo con minúscula no lo encuentran :'v, bueno... Puffypuf es y tiene la imagen de una niña con la cara como de *gasp* y los ojitos brillantes :3.**_

 _ **IOGAME GUEST (block mayus ;-;), el One-Shot que me pidió ya esta publicado :3, búsquelo en mi cuenta como** "One-Shots y cosas random :3" **:33, recién lo hice XD, espero que le guste a ute nwn. ¡ah! por cierto, hay un pequeño mensaje para ute en la final del One-Shot del Frexy que me**_ ** _pidió uwu, ¡es sorpresa! nwn_**

 _ **Ahora si, de verdad, me voy shavos lokos :v, ¡Chao! QuQ)/**_


	9. Cambio de cuenta

Hey... un enooooorme tiempo sin estar acá :'v, pos, estuve ocupada, k decirls :v y pos vine a modificar las cosas :v, pos verán, ahora tengo una cuenta en Wattpad.

Algún Guest(?): ¿Por que?

Io: Pos por que si :v, okay no, es por que en la aplicación es mas fácil de escribir ;u;, lo se, lo se... soy una estúpida :'v

Bueno la cosa aquí es que vine a darles mi **VERDADERA** cuenta, pues es mi ultima historia publicada (" _Tomorrow is another day_ ") di una que, si era la verdadera, pero, me cambie el nombre.

 _¿Por que?_

Bueno... verán, no se si alguien conoce South Park pero... **¡EL CREEK ES CANON!** :DDDDDD y pos el Creek es mi nueva y actual OTP :3, pero no solo esa, tengo otros uwu, como sea...

Mi nombre **OFICIAL** y que se quedara así por un graaaan tiempo es " **TweekTucker14** ", todo por que amo a mi Tweekie y a Creigcito :3, bueno pues, les invito a leer mis historias ahí... si van por FNAF pos... tengo una historia que ya la termine hace un buuen tiempo, era de "Springtrap x Goldie", pero ya no importa, tal vez escriba otra historia de FNAF, pero lo dudo mucho :'v

 _ **Si van a Wattpad manden un mensaje privado si quieren que les escriba una historia o One-Shot, puede ser de cualquier Fandom (FNAF, Undertale, South Park, Hora de Aventura, un Show mas, Junjou Romantica, Owari no Seraph, Vete a la versh... etc, etc :v) :333**_

Como sea, este era el único aviso que quería dar para poder irme completamente tranquila y dejar FF para siempre.

Los quiere,

- _ **Tweekie**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **PS:**_ ¿Alguien vio el final de Gravity falls? :''''v, okno XDDD, pero extraño a Bill ;-;

 _ **PS2**_ : Este aviso lo estoy publicando en **TODAS** mis historias, ya sea One-Shot o historia descontinuada.


End file.
